


Blue, yellow, red

by staerplatinum



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: Angst, But just a little, Family Fluff, Fluff, Gen, Manjoume day!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:13:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25648639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/staerplatinum/pseuds/staerplatinum
Summary: It's Jun's birthday and his son Keiichirou decides to bring him to a small car trip.❝Red reminded him someone in particular: Yuuki Judai. The same man he would always call “slacker” when they attended the Duel Academy together, the same man he didn't want to even look at the first year, the same man who left him and his friends when they all graduated. He hated him when he left without saying anything, then why would he always think about him?❞
Relationships: Manjoume Jun | Chazz Princeton/Emeralda (Yu-Gi-Oh) (minor), Manjoume Jun | Chazz Princeton/Yuuki Juudai | Jaden Yuki (mentioned)
Kudos: 8





	Blue, yellow, red

**Author's Note:**

> let me explain some things!! this story originally had to be a gx rivalshipping for manjoume's birthday but since i'm a really bad person i chose to turn it into gx rivalshipping angst where they completely changed their lives and so ,, they don't see each other since the graduation ;;  
> basically!! manjoume decided to build a family because not only he felt lonely and felt a family could help him cope /depression/, but he also fell in love with emeralda (still loving judai, though, he's complicated) who told him she could help and protect him and he started to feel safer with her  
> there are other events happening, but it all happened in notes i wrote in my old computer so i lost them ;; but they're still in my heart! (little note: his children are in order: kei, akio, kaede, masato and saburou ,, just to be more specific)  
> so, i hope you like this fic and!! happy birthday to our manjoume thunder! it's really short and i'm not really satisfied with it but ,, i care abt it a lot ;;

It was _the_ day, Manjoume Jun's birthday. To be more specific, it was his fortieth birthday and despite his work was keeping him busy, he had a lot of things to think about. One of those things, of course, was his family; he had his one year old son who needed a lot of attention and his other three teenage children. His first son wasn't home with them that much, as he had his four years old son and a soon-to-be wife to take care of. Manjoume's grandson wasn't planned at all, and since he was young he had to hear his parents' discourse. Regardless, he still loved his grandson. His wife, Emeralda, returned to work as soon as she gave birth to their last son, as she was full of appointments and work to do. Jun was still taking care of his brothers' sudden legal complaint as they thought he was planning to outclass his own family's company with his newer one.

The man sighed of relief as he gave a quick glance to the calendar, it was Saturday and didn't have much work to take care of that day. His eyes thinned as he noticed the little note – and recognized his daughter's handwriting right away – on August 1st: “Dad's birthday” with a small heart next to it. Jun couldn't help but giggle looking at it. It was one of the calendars taken from the kitchen, the ones Emeralda would always buy every year, he forgot to put it back on its place, yet it made him smile. He got up of his chair and took the calendar, walking out of his studio.

Once Manjoume stepped upstairs he recognized his wife's voice with someone else, probably one of their children, Masato, he was thirteen years old. The boy – who surprisingly resembled his father _a lot_ – turned around as he heard steps coming towards him and smiled as he saw the man.

«Dad! Happy birthday!» he exclaimed, «I was about to go to your studio, but I thought you were working and I didn't want to disturb you»

«Oh, don't worry» Jun slightly smiled, «Thank you»

Emeralda approached the two with a sweet smile, «I'm about to make something for you, but you'll have to wait tonight»

«You can't tell me now, you know I get curious» he laughed.

«Well, I'll give you a hint» the older woman crossed her arms, smirking, «It's your favorite»

«Which one, though...?»

«I can't tell you!»

Their conversation was interrupted by the bell ringing. Jun walked to the principal door, opening it. In front of him, there was his eldest son, Keiichirou, who held a small red pack in his hands. The man jolted in surprise as he hugged him, so his arms went to hug the guy back accompanied by his smile.

«Happy birthday, dad!»

«Thank you, Kei...»

Jun especially stared at the red package. Keiichirou didn't know the strange feelings his father had every time he had to see that color – sometimes it happened with blue and yellow as well, but the color red unlocked other memories.

«I know you're super curious about your present» his son affirmed, winking, «But no! You're gonna open it after our special little trip»

«Huh? What do you mean?»

«Well, since you've gifted me a car last month, I thought it would be amazing to drive it with you, this time with _me_ driving!»

Jun let out a chuckle, «So you've waited the right time»

«Of course!» Keiichirou took his hand in his, «C'mon!»

«Hey, hey, hey!» the man exclaimed, «You're letting me leave without greeting?»

«Oh, you're right. Where are mom and the others?»

«Akio and Kaede went out, Saburou is sleeping. Your mother and Masato should be in the living room»

They both went to the living room, where Jun was talking with his wife and son before Keiichirou could arrive. The younger man greeted both his brother and his mother, as well as Jun did. When they went out the house, they walked to the car; the previous month, Jun chose to gift Keiichirou an European car because when he drove his son around, he always sat to the right. Since they were used to it, he decided to buy it. As they sat in their places, Keiichirou turned on the car.

«How are Emi and Junichirou?» the man genuinely asked.

«They're fine, Emi's father went to visit them today» Kei chuckled, «You can't imagine! He remembered your birthday»

«Tsk, that Amon...» Manjoume crossed his arms, «Well, glad he remembered anyway»

The younger man laughed, «So, shall we go?»

Jun nodded, and Keiichirou started to drive outside of their garage. Silence dominated the car for some minutes, the man still stared at the red package. Red reminded him someone in particular: Yuuki Judai. The same man he would always call “slacker” when they attended the Duel Academy together, the same man he didn't want to even look at the first year, the same man who left him and his friends when they all graduated. He hated him when he left without saying anything, then why would he always think about him?

«Dad?»

The man shook his head, «Yeah?»

«I'm sorry, I must've interrupted you thinking» Keiichirou apologized, «I'm taking us to our favorite bar!»

Jun snorted, «What's up with everybody making my favorite things today?»

«You know, in a birthday is usual to do something for the person who gets older, especially if you know their tastes»

Jun arched an eyebrow, «I'm getting _older_?»

Keiichirou adruptly stopped the car, «I—I didn't mean _that_ , dad! You know—uh... one year older, just one year!»

The raven haired man laughed, «Don't worry, I'm only kidding»

His son sighed, resting his forehead on the steering wheel, «You startled me...»

The Sun was already fading when they got back to Keiichirou's car with their ice-cream and some shopping bags. They sat in their seats eating their ice-cream together, Kei was still perplexed on how Jun stared at the red package. Perhaps he wasn't curious about the inside, he just looked at the pack for some reason. The younger man decided to hand it to him, smiling.

«Open it!»

Jun stayed in silence for some seconds, «...Alright» and took it in his hands, finally opening it. There was a pin he had wished for some time, of course Keiichirou knew: he wasn't that bright at times, but he knew his father well, even though he didn't know the reason why he wanted a pin colored in blue, yellow and red.

«Thank you» he told him, «I love it»

«I'm glad!» the younger man exclaimed, «I saw you staring at the pack for some time, so...»

«Oh, well...» Jun attached the pin on the pocket of his shirt, «Those colors are full of memories for me. They may be not the best colors to fit in clothes, but it reminds me of high school»

Keiichirou looked at him perplexed, «You mean when you were in the Duel Academy?»

«Yeah» Manjoume made the red package twirl in his hands, «This color reminds me of an old friend and—lover, I'd say»

«Do I know them?»

«Perhaps» the man continued, «I didn't like him at first, but I think it's normal when forming a relationship, a platonic or a romantic one. Then he went away... without telling anything to anybody»

Keiichirou glanced down, «I'm sorry...»

«Don't worry. It's the past and it have to be» he sighed, «We both changed our lives. I built a family, while he chose to travel around the world, who knows if he built a family as well, yet he doesn't really seem the type to me»

«Why don't you call him?» the younger man asked, throwing the empty cup to the nearest trashcan.

«Nah... better if I don't. Like I said, he's living his life, I should let him be»

Keiichirou didn't reply and put his hands on the steering wheel, sadly tapping his fingers, «Shall... we go back home?»

«Alright»

«Dad!»

Kaede, his third – and only – daughter, jumped to hug him as he returned home with Keiichirou. Jun held the girl in his arms, greeting her.

«Happy birthday! I'm sorry I couldn't be here earlier»

«Don't worry, and thank you»

She invited him to go with her in the living room afterwards. There was Emeralda waiting for him with a chocolate cake and the typical “Happy birthday” written on it. Since he had a family, he would – almost – always celebrate his birthday, but he still wasn't used to it. The song still made him feel awkward, yet he felt happy. As Jun blew the candles, they all started to eat the cake together. Although Akio, his second son, took a smaller piece.

Emeralda sighed, approaching him, «Did you wish your father a happy birthday?»

The purple haired young man didn't answer, he just looked at his father.

«I thought I did this morning»

«Then go ahead...»

Akio took a deep breath, getting up of his chair and approaching Jun, «...Dad—happy birthday»

The man's eyes widened in a pleasing surprise; among all his children, Akio was the one who reminded his younger self the most, he didn't often show his emotions.

«Thank you»

«Hey, that's the pin you were talking about!» Masato pointed at the pin attached to the man's shirt.

Keiichirou chuckled, «Indeed! I told you he would wear it»

Jun embarrassingly coughed, his cheeks became slightly red, «Can we please finish the cake?»

The sky became dark in few time, it was already night. Jun was about to unbotton his shirt to change to more comfortable clothes, but his phone started ringing. It displayed an unknown number, it wasn't saved in his contacts, quite bizarre. He decided to answer anyway, sitting on his bed.

«Hello?»

«Hello, is it Manjoume Jun?»

The man's eyes widened.

«Ah... I hope I got the right number...»

«Ju—...» Jun held his phone tightly, «Judai...?»

«Oh, it is you!» Judai laughed on the other side of the call, «I'm sorry if I call you so suddenly, I hope I didn't get the time wrong»

The raven haired man checked the clock, «It's just ten» he answered – he would have also added “I wouldn't have mind if you called me at midnight as well”, but he preferred not to say anything more.

«Good, I didn't want to wake you» he chuckled, «God, it's been many years... I just wanted to wish you a happy birthday»

Manjoume's eyes began to shine, while he was smiling without noticing, «Thank you... so you remembered, huh?»

«Of course I did!» Yuuki let out another laugh, «Well... I wanted to call you before I take the plane. I hope you're all right»

«I am, what about you?»

Judai hummed, «Could've been better» he giggled, «I've gotta go now. Happy birthday again!»

«Bye!»

The call between them ended, Jun left the phone on the nightstand while glancing down.

In hope they could hear each other again.


End file.
